User talk:TheBelgianGuy
Things To Do I'm not sure how much help I can be with the templates or the Javascript file, since I don't know how to do those kind of things. I definitely agree that the main page should be redone, particularly with the second season forthcoming. Other than that, the things I'm working on are: * Creating articles for redlinks * Writing episode summaries * Deleting spam articles * Finding pictures for articles which need them The Theme I agree that Alvis's picture would make a good background for the wiki. However, I'm not as sure about the title you proposed, "Warship Coffee". I don't really see the connection between that name and Last Exile. I would prefer something that relates more to the series, like "To The Sky". As for the link color, I don't mind what color it is as long as it shows up clearly. --Oyashiro08 17:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) * The new background looks very nice, and I like the idea of using the wing from the logo as the icon. I had also considered "Grand Stream" for a wiki title, but we also have an article called Grand Stream and I didn't want confusion between the two. A couple other titles I considered were "The Bottle" (each episode title screen has "Last Exile In The Bottle" in Greek characters) and "The Path Of Angels" (the poetic reference to the Grand Stream in the third Mysterion), but thought they might be a little too obscure or roundabout. I think "To The Sky" has the advantage of really evoking the mood of Last Exile, even for people who don't yet know that it's a specific reference to Alex Row's last words. (By the way, I checked the episode, and it's definitely "sky", singular.) --Oyashiro08 21:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Category Images I'm fine with the change. It would also help with things like the article on Exile. --Oyashiro08 06:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Fam Manga Have you seen the manga of Fam, the Silver Wing yet? --Oyashiro08 18:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : No! I hadn't! I found a non-translated copy though. I guess we should make an article for Earth now that there's a map. :: I also had that thought; but when I read the manga a second time, I realized that the setting isn't actually confirmed to be Earth. The "certain blue planet" line on page 19 strongly implies it... but on pages 1 and 7, there are six moons visible in the sky. --Oyashiro08 21:31, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I wasn't a particular fan of their translation but the world is definitely Earth. According to the Anime News Network write-up of the Anime EXPO interview with the staff, those moons are not moons at all. That was as much as they were willing to say. Also, Exile's destination is Earth. ::Okay. I wasn't aware of the interview until now. Last time the big reveal was about the nature of Prester; I guess this time it will about the extra "moons". --Oyashiro08 09:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Earth Map Based on this map comparison, it looks like Fam, the Silver Wing is set in the Mediterranean Sea and surrounding areas. --Oyashiro08 05:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Wow. I had tried figuring out where exactly this was taking place. I guess I was looking at it from the wrong direction! TheBelgianGuy 18:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Splitting vanship page Since there are so many different types of vanship, I was thinking about giving each of them their own subpage and moving over the descriptions that are currently all on the page vanship. This would allow each page to have a picture of that type of vanship (as Cargo Vanships, for instance, look quite different from Claus and Lavie's vanship, which is the current page picture). It would also allow more detail in specifying which types of vanship appear in each episode. What do you think? --Oyashiro08 23:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Exile-class Since Fam, the Silver Wing features multiple Exile-class colony ships, I think they should get a separate page, just as Urbanus and Urbanus-class have separate pages. This will prevent confusion between the Exile of Last Exile and the Exiles orbiting Earth. Your thoughts? --Oyashiro08 03:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : Your idea sounds good. I'm on board with it. --Oyashiro08 21:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : I agree, disambiguating Prester is a good idea as well. --Oyashiro08 00:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Watch I was wondering, do you know a site to watch the old original Last exile series? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : Legally, there is hulu.com and I think Funimation.com but I'm pretty sure they just stream from Hulu. But, I don't know if it will work for you since you are from the Phillipines and Hulu is a mostly an American service. Illegally, there are a bunch.TheBelgianGuy 00:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D (AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 07:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC) When? Just wondering, are you planning for another spotlight for this wiki? Im just curious.... --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 12:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know how long, but the Anime/Manga wiki has a timelimit on when you can get a spotlight again. I'm thinking a good time to get one is when the first North American DVD/Blurays are released by Funimation.TheBelgianGuy 18:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, so the spotlight for anime/manga wiki has a timelimit? Though, how about the overall one? When I meant the overall one, i meant this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Spotlights --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 22:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah. I hadn't thought about it. Actually, a month or so ago I saw while browsing another wiki a small thumbnail off to the corner directing people to the Last Exile wiki. I never requested one. It was just there. It surprised me greatly. I'll get up on this. TheBelgianGuy 00:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay, I'll gladly help around if you're gonna spotlight this wiki! :D --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 03:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. Last Exile Wiki looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Request For Adminship can I be one of this wiki admin ? New Board? Hi there, you probably noticed that Beyond the Endless Skies has closed. Do you know of another (active) Last Exile forum or do you think it'd be worth it to open up a new board? I'd do it, but I'd like to hear your thoughts. Working together with this wiki (e.g. an own forum for wiki stuff) would go without saying. Sphärenkern 20:13, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you thought of an in-wiki forum. I suppose it'd be a bit hard to find, and I don't know about how nicely it would be to administer. I registered http://endless-skies.com and will install a forum there this weekend, though. As it looks now, I can even integrate the backups of the former Beyond the Endless Skies into that forum. It'd be great to see you there when everything's ready! Sphärenkern 16:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to notice you that the forum is now open (well, since yesterday, actually). If you need anything like a forum there or something, let me know. Sphärenkern 11:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Beyond the Endless Skies backup Hi TheBelgianGuy, I managed to get the posts of the old BtES-board together at http://archive.endless-skies.com . Maybe you find something interesting/useful there :) Sphärenkern (talk) 00:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC)